


to grow up

by fukamiin



Category: yumecast, yumeirocast, 夢色キャスト　｜　yumeirocast
Genre: M/M, hinata's age problems www, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukamiin/pseuds/fukamiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to grow up. I want to be his equal. My very first friend... my very first... love."</p><p>Getting up slowly, and lazily from his bed, he did his morning routine then headed out to his school.<br/>Today, they were supposed to get a new English teacher. Kaito Shindo, was his name. <br/>A name in which Hinata will never forget for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to grow up

**Author's Note:**

> www KaiHina school AU in which i gift for my friend @mayuchii_ on twitter~~

_I want to grow up._

That’s right. Adults have more freedom. They can do whatever they want whenever they want.

And with freedom comes huge responsibility.

But come on, him, a mere teenager, wouldn’t really care much about the responsible side as much as he cares about the freedom itself.

Indeed, adults could do _anything_ , yet, only _one_ thing have made him crave getting older even more.

* * *

 

Opening his eyes upon hearing the annoying voice of his alarm clock, Hinata sighed as he read the current timing.

 _7:00 a.m_.

Getting up slowly, and lazily from his bed, he did his morning routine then headed out to his school.

_Another day of boredom._

Today, they were supposed to get a new English teacher. _Like I care._

Kaito Shindo, was his name.

A name in which Hinata will never forget for the rest of his life.

As soon as the new teacher entered the classroom; Hinata was struck with familiarity right away.

_Th, this guy…!_

It seems Kaito recognized him as well. _Ah, awkward._

During lunch time, Hinata moved outside school building, into the school garden.

He usually has lunch there; _it’s noisy inside, anyway._

Actually, because of his work, Hinata was quite popular among the students of his school.

They’d gather all around him sometimes and honestly it was getting _so_ annoying lately.

However, this place is quiet. It has no one around.

No one to annoy him.

It felt like his own little paradise.

Well, until _he_ arrived.

“Yo, brat.” A voice rang from behind him, sending shivers down Hinata’s spine.

“E, excuse me—,” just when he turned around, he found no one but his new English teacher standing there, grinning. “O, oh…”

“This place looks nice, eh? I think I’ll be having lunches here as well from now on~” after stating that, he moved and settled somewhere near Hinata on the grass.

_Annoying._

Totally ignoring what the other said, Hinata proceed in eating from the lunchbox he brought with him.

“Oh? You didn’t buy anything from the cafeteria?”

“I prefer homemade food.”

“Heh, strange.”

“What’s the strange?”

“A popular kid like you isn’t having lunch in the cafeteria, where all the other kids mostly are.”

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say. There’s nothing wrong in loving to stay alone sometimes.”

“I see. I was wrong then.” Reaching behind him, he picked his own lunchbox and starting eating as well.

 _The hell?_ Hinata couldn’t help rolling his eyes.

“What now? What did you expect a poor new teacher as myself to eat during lunchtime?”

“N, nothing…” hearing that struck him; he felt bad for what he did. “H, hey… I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t mean to belittle you or anything.”

“Hinata Sakuragi, eh? You keep on surprising me ever since the morning~”

“What?”

“I didn’t expect you to be polite~” he chuckled a little.

However, on the other hand, Hinata’s cheeks tainted pink. _My fault. It’s my own damn fault. Ugh._

But since he’s at it, he might as well apologize about what happened before, between the two of them.

“Also, I’m sorry about what happened the other day. On the street…”

“Ah that again? I told you it’s fine~ I’m not angry or anything~ I’ll buy a new one later.”

“…” he pouted. _And I actually bothered feeling guilty for it all this time._

A couple of weeks ago, during winter break in exact. Hinata just finished a recording and was heading home.

As usual, he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings; he was lost in thought. He ended up bumping into someone hard enough they slipped on the snow and fell. A device flew from their hand and fell in the middle of the street.

To his luck a car passed by and crashed it under its tirs, even though the street was somewhat empty for a while now. It also took a while for another car to pass by.

Seeing that happening right before his eyes, the man sighed and got up. He looked behind him to find a kid looking at him with terror of being yelled at or something.

However, all what the man did was smiling, saying that it’s all right and left right after.

Hinata never got a chance to apologize to the man that later turned out to be his new English teacher.

Until now.

“But, ah, you know. Since I don’t have a phone now, it’s a little hard to communicate with work place and such.”

 _He’s totally trying to make me feel guilty again!_ “Um… you know I should buy you one myself as a replacement, since it was my fault in the first place…”

“Hmm, nah. I’m fine. It’s just a matter of time to get my next salary and then I’ll get one.” Saying that, he took the last spoon from his homemade curry. “It’s almost time, I shall go.” And so he did.

Hinata was left, having the rest of his lunch in silence. _Ugh_ …

* * *

 

Several week later, Hinata could squeeze some free time through his schedule to go and buy a new phone during weekend.

On Sunday morning, he put the phone’s box (with the phone inside it, of course) on top of his lunchbox and wrapped them together with a slightly bigger piece of cloth.

When it was finally lunchtime, Hinata _jogged_ outside his classroom and into the place where Kaito and he usually meet.

He waited a little, no one came.

He gave it five more minutes, yet, no one came.

He decided to have lunch as he waited, but also, no one came.

He clenched a fist, _where is he?_

Soon enough, lunchtime was over and Hinata sighed. _I can’t believe he didn’t come… I wonder if he was all right._ He’d soon find out, though. English was the next class on their schedule today.

He entered his class.

_“Hey, hey. Did you hear? Mr. Shindo is absent today!”_

_“Aw? What happened?”_

_“I heard he fell ill.”_

_“But he seemed quite healthy last week!”_

_“Don’t worry, he probably caught a cold or something. No big deal.”_

_“Still, I hope he’ll come back soon! I started liking English because of him…”_

_“Ohoo~ could it be?”_

_“N, no! Stop implying weird stuff!”_

They laughed.

 _He’s sick… huh._ Settling on his chair at the far side of the classroom, Hinata stared outside the window. _Now what am I going to do with this?_ He sighed.

_I think I have no other choice._

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Kaito was suffering in his home.

“I _hate_ being sick.” He groaned. “I think I’ll just… sleep for the time being…”

*Ding dong*

_A visitor?_

Lazily, he got up and peeked through his door eyehole. As soon as he saw who was standing on the other side of the door, Kaito almost instantly unlocked the door open.

“S, Sakuragi?”

“Yeah, yeah. Do you feel any better, teacher?”

He nodded, the fact that his student could find his address still didn’t sink in.

“… So? Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Ah! Of course! Come in.”

Throughout the mess that’s called ‘Kaito’s apartment’, Hinata could find his way to the living room in which he sat in.

Kaito, obviously still exhausted, settles across from him. “Who am I owing the honor of this visit?”

“No one.” He put the box he brought with him on the table between them. “Here you go.”

“E, eh?”

“It’s a new phone.” _Ugh._

“… for… me?”

 _Stupid idiot who do you think it is for?_ “Yes.”

Kaito quickly snatched the box off the table, eyes wide in awe. “Th… this is a…”

“Phone.”

“No. This is a _touch_ phone! Holy shit!”

“… So what?”

“ _Dude!_ These are like, _very_ expensive!”

… _They are?_

Like a child unwrapping their Christmas present, Kaito opened the box in the speed of light and took the phone out, checking it from all angles.

“I could kiss you right now for this… Aaah!” putting the phone aside, Kaito crawled to the other side and hugged Hinata.

“E, EW!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! You’re going to make me sick!!!” Struggling, Hinata tried to hold his breath. _I don’t want to breathe his sickness!_

“But come _ooon~”_ getting a hold of Hinata as much as he could, Kaito even squeezed him a little. “I am _so_ happy!” with that, he let him go then crawled back to his spot.

“I kinda feel bad; my old phone wasn’t even _that_ expensive.” Maybe he was happy with the gift, maybe he was thrilled by the fact he finally got a decent phone. Either way, Kaito was in bliss.

“I just picked a phone I thought I’d buy for myself some time later. That’s all.”

“Is that how it feels like to have rich friends?”

 _What’s wrong with him? He’s totally acting like a teenager!_ “Maybe it’s the fever…”

“Did you say something?”

“It’s nothing. I have to go now.”

“Ok~” he got up and accompanied Hinata to the door. “By the way, did you miss me today at lunchtime?”

“The hell?” _Oh no._ “I, I mean…”

“It’s okay I won’t scold you for swearing.” Resting his hand on the younger’s head, Kaito gave his hair a light ruffle. “I’ll be back tomorrow, probably. So you won’t have to worry about staying alone any longer.”

 _Probably…_ “All right. See you tomorrow, then. Teacher.” Giving him a brief wave, Hinata left the apartment complex.

…

 _Acting so freely around me as if we were friends! How annoying!_ Stomping into his house, Hinata tried as much as he could not to slam the door shut behind him. _But…_

He greeted his parents all quickly and headed to his room.

_I want to grow up. Fast._

Yet again with this selfish desire.

_I want to grow up by tomorrow!_

There are a lot of responsibilities that awaits those who are willing to take a hold of.

_I want to grow up right now._

Taxes, rents, work, deadlines, not enough sleep…

_Why do I keep treated like a kid?_

Adults don’t always have it easy.

_There’s still a long way ahead of me to turn 20 any time soon…_

You could go to jail if you can’t handle yourself well enough…

_Why can’t I skip those years already?_

Your parents won’t always be there for you!

_I WANT TO BE AN ADULT THIS INSTANT!_

…

_I want to be an equal to him…_

…

_I… I want to be with him…_

…

_I might have tried to deny it all this time, but…_

…

_He’s… my very first… friend…_

Admitting that to himself made Hinata’s chest ache with terrible pain. The back of his eyes soon started to burn; he squeezed them shut only to allow a stream of tears to flood.

_All the past time I’ve spent with him; made me feel warm_

He hugged his pillow, giving it a tight squeeze.

_He made me forget how lonely I’m. I only remembered when he didn’t come today._

Wiping his face on the pillow’s fabric, a sob managed to escape his throat.

_That feeling was terrible! I was lonely all over again._

Back then, he felt as if a knife was planted right through his chest.

_It was painful to wait only to find no one coming in the end._

His pulse quickened, his stomach ached, and the tears never stopped coming down one bit!

_Ugh, I don’t even remember the last time I cried like this! Was I… THAT lonely?_

Another knife was implanted.

_Did I crave company all that much?_

A third one. He was getting closer.

_No… I don’t imagine I’d be happy with any of these students. I’ve already tried so many times to blend in…_

But for them, _all_ of them, he was the rich idol boy that gets everything he wants easily.

_So what? They think I wake up to piles of gold all around me?_

He’s a hard worker, he even stays over working hours. He always tries his best, but that ‘best’ is somewhat still unsatisfying to him.

_… I just want **him** with him._

Hold on, what?

_Huh? H, him? Why him? Why do I want to be with him?_

Boy, what did you just say to your freaking self?

_… A, anyways…_

Ahem. Indeed, lately Kaito was the only one on his mind. He’d look forward to lunchtime everyday only to be with him. Even if he acted like he didn’t care—or that he was irritated but the other’s existence. In fact, it was the other way around.

_I know this feeling all too well. But… I’m a little confused…_

Fearing to mix up his own feelings; Hinata decided to stop thinking about all of this and sleep it off. Somehow, this method helped him get through a lot of hard times in the past.

_Sleeping off my problems, huh…_

It took a moment—maybe more or less. At this point, it didn’t really matter. Hinata simply closed his eyes and prayed from the bottom of his heart to wake up in the morning. Maybe he was a coward, maybe not. He just wanted to stop his mind from thinking way too much into this topic. He knew all too well that if he stayed up he won’t be able to stop.

* * *

 

“Yo, Sakuragi!”

_Ah, he’s here already._

“I couldn’t stop bragging about the _new phone that my friend bought for me_ to the staff inside.” Offering a carefree laughter, Kaito settle next to Hinata on their usual spot.

However, Hinata didn’t answer.

“Hm? Did something happen? Or is it because I called you _my friend_?” he chuckled.

“…!” opening his mouth to answer, Hinata realized it was useless. He was at loss. How was his supposed to reply to that? _My friend…_

Something about that word bothered him; he didn’t understand why, though.

A friend.

Wasn’t that what Hinata always craved? Then, why is he upset that Kaito just called himself Hinata’s friend?

Maybe Hinata believed he was joking, maybe not. But… from how he’s acting around him… Hinata was positive that wasn’t a joke.

Kaito wouldn’t joke about such a sensitive matter, huh?

Even he could understand that Hinata was a loner.

It’d be too cruel to joke about it in his face, right?

He didn’t know Kaito for long, but another thing he was positive about is that he wasn’t the kind of guy that’d never bully others. Maybe he did tease Hinata from time to time, but deep inside, Hinata liked it.

It annoyed him, for sure. Yet, the fact that he had a friend that’d tease him like what normal friends do to each other made him happy.

“Hey? Earth to Sakuragi? Are even listening?”

“Hinata.”

“H, huh?”

“You can call me Hinata. And I can call you Kaito, too. How about that?”

“Whoa, I didn’t… see that coming!”

Hinata chuckled. “Of course we’re still Sakuragi and Shindo in class, but outside school we’re just Hinata and Kaito, ok?”

“I don’t mind that, actually. But what’s with the sudden mood change?” He ruffled Hinata’s hair a little. “So I was right, you’re happy that we’re friends, huh?”

“S, stop that!” just when he was able to get rid of Kaito’s grip, the latter wrapped his arm around his shoulder and gave him a quick half a hug.

Despite the fact that it was quick; it managed to do a lot to Hinata.

Kaito laughed. “You know, I’m happy too! I didn’t have any sort of friends since so long.”

“R, really? Even though you are popular around the students here? The staff, too.”

“Ah, well,” he scratched the back of his neck lightly. “This popularity only started when I started teaching last year, you know. But it didn’t exactly help me find any friends. I mean even you were annoyed by my company until a while ago, right? Haha.”

“I wasn’t annoyed. I was just being untruthful to myself. That’s all. But lately, I realized how much of a loner I was. Especially yesterday, when you didn’t come to our usual lunchtime. So in fact, I really do appreciate your company.”

“H, hinata! You talked like an adult just now! I’m so proud!” Somehow, Kaito managed to squeeze those words without allowing the tears that formed behind his eyelid from falling.

_Like an adult, huh. This might not be so bad. After all, I do wanna grow up soon. Yes…_

“By the way, Hinata. Are you free today?”

“… I have a revision session for my next play today but it won’t last long. I’ll be free around 7p.m.”

“7p.m? That’s great! Let’s meet today.”

“W, where exactly?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll pick you up! Just give me your address.”

“Ok…”

“Oh, and, how exactly did you find where I live yesterday? I was overjoyed I forgot to ask!”

“Um, I have my own ways…”

“I see, I see. Rich kids do know how to reach those kinds of information easily, huh.”

“What? No! It’s nothing like that!”

“Then what?”

“My uncle… he own this school you see? He’s the principle…”

“… What?”

“He my mother’s brother so we don’t really share last names.”

“I, I see…” Kaito cupped his own face. “Oh _god_! I’ve been teasing the principle’s nephew all this time without me realizing!”

“It… it’s all right. It’s not like I’d go to him and complain or anything…”

“I see.” He smiled. “I was being silly, though. I know you’re not that type of a guy.”

“A, anyways, we’ll meet at seven.”

“Yes, yes.”

And so, the bell rang and another lunchtime was over.

* * *

 

That evening, they met in front of Hinata’s house. Just as promised, Kaito picked him up to a newly opened restaurant. At one point in their random chats, they confessed that each of them can’t stand the other’s favorite food. And so, he wanted him to try eating sweet food, and in exchange, Hinata wanted him to try spicy food.

Both couldn’t handle anything past the first bite and immediately exchanged meals.

They had good time there, but it was getting late for Hinata; Kaito offered walking him home, in which Hinata didn’t mind at all.

They kept talking about various topics, Kaito admitted that taking Hinata to that restaurant was a thankyou gift for the phone.

A couple of months later, it has become a habit for the two to meet outside school casually.

Then months turned into years. Hinata already was a third-year an about to graduate!

_Finally going to leave!_

When asked, Hinata would say he’ll go to that arts school nearby his work place to get more experience. Not to mention, he didn’t want to study somewhere away from home, so he can be with Kaito even after graduating.

_I want to grow up._

One day, Kaito invited him to meet someone special. It was a woman, and she was fair.

_I want to grow up._

Hinata overheard them talking about sorting a marriage.

_I want to be an adult._

Kaito vaguely talked to him about and _important event_ in a couple of months. Hinata’s heart ached; he knew exactly what was he talking about.

_I want to be an equal to him…_

Nevertheless, Kaito never really referred to _that woman_ as his lover, not even once. Hinata didn’t want to have his hopes up.

_Why do I have to wait so long?_

Kaito stopped responding to his calls; and never texted back.

_I have to wait…_

Hinata got so worried; he payed him a visit. Kaito looked terrible.

_I want to be with him._

He said that she dumped him for some other guy; the wedding is canceled.

A part of Hinata was glad she’s gone, but the other was in pain to see Kaito like this.

Kaito became depressed because of it for a while; Hinata tried to help as much as he could.

_Tell me about what bothers you. My shoulder will always be offered for you to cry on._

He’d endlessly talk about her, and all the good time they had together.

He’d tell him about how they stayed together for _years_ and were sure to get married in the end.

He’d tell him about how that asshole managed to snatch her from him, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Hinata would pat him on the back, telling him that everything is going to be alright and that he’ll find someone else.

But he was burning from the inside.

_A year and few months… why does it feel so long?_

It was Hinata 19th birthday; he’s almost there.

_So close, yet so far._

Kaito found a new girlfriend, and Hinata couldn’t handle it anymore. He even was the first to know.

Hinata was getting sadder and sadder every day; Kaito got worried.

“What’s wrong?” whispering that, his voice filled concern and care. “You know you can trust me.”

“I’m hurt.” He mumbled, his voice to tiny and barely hearable. But Kaito heard it.

“B, but why? Did someone hurt you?” Kaito noticed that too. He noticed that Hinata never had a girlfriend before, he never even seemed to talk to him about any sort of crushes!

Hinata nodded, he was on average of tears.

“I see.” He hesitated before saying anything else. “Is it… are you in love, maybe?”

Ah, hearing those words broke the remaining of his heart that was training to stand proud.

Tears started streaming down his face.

Kaito was surprised— _shocked_ to see him cry like that; he immediately wrapped his arms around Hinata’s fragile body, rubbing his back. “Hey, hey. It’s all right. Cry as much as you want. Cry until you’re satisfied…” the last part came out in a calmer, and quieter manner.

Hinata allowed himself to drown in Kaito’s scent and enjoy his warm touch.

God, being this close to this man always made Hinata feel ease no matter the situation was.

At that moment, Hinata Sakuragi confessed everything to his former school teacher.

He didn’t care if this would ruin their relationship forever.

He didn’t care if Kaito would be angry with him for it.

He just couldn’t handle the pain anymore.

He just had enough of everything.

He told him how much he hated to see him with another women.

He told him how much it hurt when he was about to get married.

And finally, he told him about how much he loved him, admired him, and cared for him.

He told him how much he craved to grow up in the past few years only to be able to be with him.

To be his equal.

To stand by his side and support him.

And lastly, he said that he’d understand if Kaito didn’t feel the same for him.

He said— _begged_ him to not abandon him.

He said that it’d be enough only to be his friend, as long as it meant that they’ll be together.

He told him all of that while still being surrounded by Kaito’s warmth.

Finally, when Hinata’s voice died out, Kaito let go.

He moved outside his bedroom—where the two had their talk.

He went… _somewhere_ in his apartment, and Hinata felt so weak he dropped his body on Kaito’s bed, sitting on it.

Did he lose him?

Did he anger him?

But he had to say what he said.

Did he say too much?

“Maybe you should go wash your face.” Kaito finally came back, with a slice of cake on a plate in his hand.

_Is he going to kick me out?_

Smiling, Kaito put the cake on the nightstand, next to Hinata. “You know where the bathroom is, right?”

_He’s kicking me out, huh._

Nodding, Hinata got up and walked outside the room. He didn’t look at Kaito when he left, nor did he look into the mirror right in front of him.

All what he did was splashing his face with cold water, ashamed of the mess he just caused.

“Here.” A towel was offered to him.

“Thank you.” Taking it, he wiped his face.

“Do you feel better now?”

“Yes, yes. I’m leaving.”

“Eh? Why?”

“Isn’t that what you want?”

“No? How can I ever kick you out after that beautiful confession you just gave.”

“… Are you seriously making fun of me?”

“No, no! I’m not!”

“Ugh…” shoving the towel back, Hinata exist the bathroom. However, Kaito followed him outside and grabbed his arm.

“Hold on, I’m not finished with you.”

He tried to struggle, he really wanted to run away. But oh man, Kaito’s grip was stronger than he thought it’d be.

The more Hinata struggled to release himself, the stronger Kaito’s grip become.

“Stop it! It hurts!” and with that cry, Kaito grabbed Hinata’s other arm and shoved him against the wall.

Without giving Hinata a chance to complain, he locked their lips together.

Upon the touch, Hinata froze. However, Kaito took advantage of that and sneak his hand to Hinata’s chin, slightly making him open his mouth a little.

Hinata whimpered and Kaito grinned before proceeding into a deeper kiss.

Feeling a new objects inside his mouth made Hinata’s pulse quicken.

Hinata melted into the sensation; it was so pleasant, and Kaito’s scent made it even better.

Finally, when they ran out of air; they parted their lips. Nevertheless, Hinata had harder time regaining his breathing sequence.

“It was a short kiss and you already can’t breathe?” Kaito teased.

“I… I’ll get better….” Through gasps and pants, Hinata squeezed out those words.

Kaito laughed. “Of course you will! I’ll make sure to teach you that.”

If Hinata wasn’t blushing like crazy before now, he was damn sure it was about the time for his _entire face_ to be painted red.

Cupping Hinata’s face, Kaito gave him several quick pecks. “You know, I always thought you had a cute nose, but now I think I like red more~” he pinched his nose.

“Stop it already! It’s not like I can’t breathe enough.”

“Ah, sorry, sorry.” Chuckling, he moved from Hinata completely, heading back to his bedroom.

“W, wait!”

“Hm?” before he could turn around completely, Hinata hugged him from behind. “You didn’t tell me.”

“Didn’t tell you what?”

“That you love me, too.”

Unwrapping Hinata’s arms, Kaito turned around and cupped Hinata’s face. “One thing you probably don’t know about me: I don’t admit such things easily. Maybe that’s why I’ve been dumped twice.”

“Twice?”

“Yeah. Remember the other woman I told you about? We broke up about two days ago. I was going to tell you today.”

“I see.”

He planted another peck on his lips, “But I want to change.” He planted another. “And be honest with myself.” And another peck. “Also with my partner.” Caressing Hinata’s cheeks, “I love you.” He muttered then proceeded into kissing him once more.

When he’s finished, he grabbed Hinata’s wrist. “I have something _sweet_ waiting for you inside.” He pulled him back to his bedroom.

“H, hold on! I’m still… young for his…” That's right, even if he really wanted it; it'd be too dangerous—at least for Kaito. Especially if someone found out about their relationship. He can't do it. Not even with him. Not yet. He had to wait until next year. Until he's considered an adult, too, and then...

Kaito stopped all of a sudden, his cheeks tainted with a deep shade of red. “Idiot. I meant that cake over there.”

“O, oh.” Hinata felt a little stupid for thinking about _that_ already. “But what am I going to do with that cake?”

“I’m going to feed it to you.”

“But I don’t like sweets…”

“I’ll make you love it.”

“… Fine. But you’ll have to let me feed you spicy food next time, too!”

“Deal.”

As long as he's with him now; Hinata couldn't careless about his age. After all, he got all what he thought he'll never grasp until adulthood. So why care anymore? His 20th birthday is welcomed to come any day; he doesn't care. 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't break the 4th wall at one point there... 
> 
> Also i can't believe I read an in-depth forum about Japan's consent age and laws to not mess up this fic www  
> would you like to take a look? https://www.quora.com/Why-is-the-age-of-consent-so-low-in-Japan


End file.
